


If only...

by DragneelEmily



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelEmily/pseuds/DragneelEmily
Summary: This is my first story on this website so sorry if it's not that good also sorry for the short chapter I'm currently trying to study for my exams





	If only...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so sorry if it's not that good also sorry for the short chapter I'm currently trying to study for my exams

If only he could have saved her from destiny.

 

It was a cold, bleak winter morning the sun began to rise destroying any evidence of the night. Lucy woke up satisfied with her rare full nights sleep. She turned around only to notice the all to familiar white and black scaled scarf from under her duvet. Along with the scarf a tuft of bright, pink, shiny hair emerged from it's hiding spot.

"Pervert!!" The blonde screamed so loudly that the whole of Magnolia was abruptly awakened by it. " What the hell are you doing in my house, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lucy complained.

"Huh, oh Morning Luce how did you sleep?" Natsu quizzed.

"Really Natsu you break into my house during the middle of the night and all you have to say is how did you sleep? Why the hell are you here?"

"Happy and I got hungry and we didn't have any food at ours so we came over. By the way you may need to buy some more food we kinda ate it all. Sorry"

"You did what?! Natsu I can't believe you ate all my food now I have to find money for food shopping not just my rent." Lucy's tone changed from her usually angry persona to a more serious and depressed tone as if she were trying to hold back tears.

"Hey I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to upset you if you need money why don't we go take a job?"

"Yeah, sure lets go Natsu, you coming to Happy?" The blonde looked up to a ball of bright blue fur curled up in the fetal position on the small light grey hammock she had set up for him seemingly asleep.

"Aye sir." The cat replied sluggishly.


End file.
